


Two Dragon Ball Drabbles

by ShinyHalo115



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHalo115/pseuds/ShinyHalo115
Summary: Dragon Ball Drabbles that I posted on Tumblr.





	Two Dragon Ball Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is shinyasahalo.

"Goodness," Bulma said, "you need to take it easy.  You're not going to be any help with the androids if you cannot move your muscles because you keep over-exerting yourself."

"I don't need your lecturing woman," Vegeta said.  The reason he had pushed the gravity on the spaceship to the maximum was to get her out of his head.  How was he ever going to defeat Kakarot if he cannot focus?!

"Would you just shut up and let me help you?!"

"I don't need help bathing, I am a Saiyan, not a baby."

"I'll have you know it wouldn't be the first time I have bathed a Saiyan."

"....WHAT?!"

 

 

"Goku, Gohan, it's been awhile!  How's Chichi and the new baby?"  Bulma said.

"They're doing great," Goku said with a grin.  "Hey is that Trunks?  He's getting bigger every time I see him."

"My boy is getting to be so smart, just like his beautiful Mommy.  Can you say 'Mommy' Trunks?"

"Mommy," he said in a little voice.

"Wow he's really growing," Gohan said.  "Can you say 'Gohan?  Gohan...Gohan."

"Gohan."

"What about my name?" Goku said.  "Goku...Goku."

Trunks stared at him.

"Come on, it's not that hard to say...Goku, Goku."

Trunks pointed his finger and said "Kakarot."

Everyone fell to the floor in disbelief.


End file.
